Trapped
by doctorsgirlfriend101
Summary: When Valora and Aerrow get trapped together on Terra Tropica they discover something that will change their lives forever...
1. Morning Anger

**I do not own Storm Hawks but I do own The Absolute Rebels. Enjoy :)**

A girl woke up that morning startled by a clang in the hallway. Her blackish-purplish hair messed up and frizzy, her purple eyes and deep black rings around them gave her a evil look, her graceful fingers combed through her hair so it fell into place. She got up and went to investigate and found a boy with blonde. messy hair next to a bunch of scrap metal with a shocked look on his face at seeing her.

"G-good m-morning Valora. I was just l-looking f-f-for my bow and a-arrow. Sorry about the m-mess." He said with fright. She looked around the room a shocked look on her face and eventually turned to the boy glaring.

"You trashed the place! Why don't you just be careful Adreon?" She scolded. "Now come on it's breakfast."

At breakfast a girl with purple hair and purple eyes walked into the room with food on a silver serving plate beaming.

"Sorry I'm late but it seems someone trashed the hall." She turned and glared at Adreon.

"Nice to see you too Devi." He replied smirking.

"Whatever, still that shouldn't stop us from having a great day!" She replied beaming. "Dig in everyone! It's egg and bacon the way you like it, crispy but low in fat."

"No thanks I'm not hungry at all. I'm still full from earlier this morning with the incident." Valora replied while giving a death stare to Adreon.

"What is with people and living in the past? Move on to the future already!" He replied and tried to ignore Valora's stare but couldn't and his green eyes met with her purple eyes. He felt darkness in her eyes.

A muscular man walked in with ruffled brown hair and a confused look on his face

"Sorry if I'm late but there is quite a mess in the hall that slowed me down a fair bit." He turned and gave Adreon a funny look as if saying 'you did it didn't you?' Then an awkward silence fell over the Eagle and all they could hear was their own breathing and the sound of the engine.

"Well I gotta leave, I have important business to attend to." Valora exclaimed killing the silence. Everyone agreed with her and went off doing their own business.

**I know its short but I'm working on it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Shocked

**Here is what you have all been waiting for….the second chapter! Enjoy :)**

When Valora got up the next morning she thought about how she and everyone else hasn't had a vacation. She wanted to go back to Cyclonia but everyone else had other ideas. Adreon and the muscular man named Kick wanted to go to Terra Tropica, Devi wanted to go to Terra Amazonia. A murb pilot named Delano wanted to go to Terra Xoam and Devi's co-pilot Scrap wanted to go to Terra Tropica.

"So it looks like Tropica wins! Boo-ya!" Exclaimed Adreon. "Oh and I called the Storm Hawks to join us so they will be here soon."

"You did WHAT?" Replied Valora shocked.

**I know extremely short but next chapter you will find out what will happen.**


	3. You do not belong here

**hey back again with another chapter! Enjoy :)**

**Valora: How can i enjoy with Aerrow here? I despise him remember?**

**Aerrow: What's wrong with me? Let's just read on please.**

"Um…I just invited the Storm hawks. I thought it might give you and Aerrow some time to smooth out that rocky road." replied Adreon.

"You know I will never get over the day he destroyed my sisters doomsday machine." Darkly replied Valora while glaring at Adreon.

"You sure this is it Stork?" Asked Aerrow while looking at the Eagle. He then see's a girl glaring at him through the window. _Uh oh that's Cyclonis, I hope she's not coming along with us. Hang on, that's Valora. Damn._

While Aerrow walked through the door of the Eagle he glared at Valora while mouthing 'I hate you'. Valora mouthed those same words back with a glare.

"I hope she's not coming with us she may as well go to her sister's terra and take a vacation there." Aerrow suggested.

"Excuse me? I'm part of this squadron, it's you who does not belong here Aaeerrroooowww" Explained Valora with a sneer.

**Valora: Oi! You made me look evil! How dare…oh wait that's cause I am.**

**Aerrow: She does not own Storm Hawks but she does own the Absolute Rebels.**

**Sorry guys but your gonna have to wait for the rest of it.**


	4. The Accident

**Back again after a year or two, sorry never got time thats all. Enjoy :)**

**Valora: Thank Goodness I was starting to get cobwebs**

"Listen lets just go okay? Now stop fighting, we are going to have a fantastic time!" Devi butted in.

"You are too enthusiastic." Valora muttered.

"and you are too emo." Aerrow smirked.

Valora passed by him and gave him a sneer as they were taking off to Terra Tropica.

_Half and hour later_

"We're here. Boy this place is too cheerful, couldn't we have gone to somewhere creepier?" Delano shouted.

"oh stop whinging, you're going to like it i just know it." Devi replied.

As they hopped off the Eagle, Delano looked around and smiled. Devi looked at him and smiled with a look in her eyes saying 'I told you so'. Everyone started to get themselves all set for their vacation. Delano was sitting under an umbrella with SPF 100+, Devi was playing with a ball in the water, Adreon was playing with her, and Aerrow was surfing. Valora was no where in sight until she walked out of the water. As she emerged from the crystal clear water shaking her hair along the way. Aerrow and every boy on the beach turned and looked at her, mouthes wide open.

Valora was wearing her orange bikini with purple bows, her nails painted orange. Water drops dripping and sliding down her perfectly shaped body. Adreon stared at her for 5 seconds before making a wolf whistle. Valora lowered her sunnies and glared at him before waltzing towards a chair, ready to tan. Piper moved next to her and started chatting.

"wow, i never thought Valora could look so HOT." Adreon commented to Aerrow.

"yeah, but she's still Valora. The one girl in the world that you are scared of and is a total jerk." Aerrow explained.

As he said that Delano spotted something in the distance and started packing his stuff up. Then he walked into the Eagle and settled down. Then every one but Valora and Aerrow saw what Delano saw and ran inside.

"Pfft, what's their problem? They're missing out on sunshine!" Valora exclaimed.

"For once in my life I agree with you." Aerrow agreed.

They may of not seen it but Delano and the others did the right thing. For lying in the distance was a giant tidal wave and it was too late before Valora and Aerrow saw it. The tidal wave had knocked the Eagle away from Terra Tropica leaving Valora and Aerrow stranded.

"oh great, just great. I'm stuck on this island with my worst enemy! How could this get any worse?" Valora raged.

At that moment some storm clouds came rolling in and got them both wet.

"Hey how do you think I feel? Which by the way you should have never said that last sentence!" Aerrow raged at Valora.

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Will update soon hopefully. :)**

**I do not own Storm Hawks but I do own the Absolute Rebels**


End file.
